


Lean With It, Rock With It

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Draco only finds it a little suspicious when Harry’s disappeared early from the celebration of Draco’s eighth-year promotion from Hogwarts. He’s sure he knows exactly where Harry’s gone, but for now, Draco has duties to his mother to fulfill, entertaining and talking to guests at the party Narcissa’s arranged for him. It’s dull, truly, and he’d much rather be where Harry’s waiting for him.





	Lean With It, Rock With It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this wonderful art!](https://alek-r.tumblr.com/post/180450963339/i-love-your-legs-malfoyyour-leee-ah-eg)
> 
> 016\. Dry Humping  
> Title from Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Draco only finds it a little suspicious when Harry’s disappeared early from the celebration of Draco’s eighth-year promotion from Hogwarts. He’s sure he knows exactly where Harry’s gone, but for now, Draco has duties to his mother to fulfill, entertaining and talking to guests at the party Narcissa’s arranged for him. It’s dull, truly, and he’d much rather be where Harry’s waiting for him.

It’s nearly another hour before guests begin making their way out of the manor and Draco is able to slip quietly up the stairs to his bedroom. True to Draco’s assumption, Harry is there, leaning against the headboard with a book in his lap. Harry looks up when Draco clears his throat, marking his book and crawling to the edge of the bed as Draco approaches.

“Took you long enough,”  Harry says cheekily, kneeling on the bed so they’re at eye level. The pink silk robe Harry’s wearing only falls to mid-thigh, one side slipping off his shoulder to reveal those delicious collar bones.

“Yes, well, duty calls,” Draco says with a roll of his eyes. Harry rests one hand on Draco’s waist, leaning up to wrap the other around the back of Draco’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. 

The kiss is slow and sweet, indulgent, even, just the smooth, practiced slide of their lips and the sweet taste of Harry’s tongue when Draco decides to suck it into his mouth. As he does, Harry joins in deepening it, pulling Draco so they turn and he falls onto the bed, Harry climbing on to straddle his waist.

Harry breaks the kiss, a trail of spit connecting their mouths for a second when he sits up. “I have something for you.” He climbs off of Draco, herding him to lean against the headboard. “A bit of a show to make you wait, since you kept me waiting.”

Harry straddles one of Draco’s legs, deftly undoes the black tie Draco’s wearing. He brings it down, threading it behind Draco’s back. Harry guides Draco’s hands back, wrapping the tie around them a few times. He doesn’t tie it off, but instead takes both ends in one hand, restricting Draco’s while freeing one of his own. Harry’s free hand sneaks down to the hem of his robe, opening it slightly so Draco can get a glimpse of the Slytherin-green lace panties he’s wearing. Harry’s already hard and leaking a little, the very tip of his cock peeking out the top of the panties.

It’s only a glimpse, unfortunately for Draco, since Harry drops it back almost immediately and grabs hold of one end of the tie with each hand. He slowly starts rocking back and forth, grinding down on Draco’s thigh while holding his hands hostage.

“Got myself all worked up for you,” Harry starts. He leans back slightly so that something presses against Draco’s leg and makes Harry moan. “Got myself all open and plugged for you.” Harry’s voice shakes as he rocks down on the plug a few times as he says it. “And you. Made. Me. Wait.” Each word is punctuated with a hard rock that drives Harry’s thigh into Draco’s own stiff cock in his slacks, drawing a groan from Draco’s lips. 

Harry speeds up a bit, leaning forward again to get the friction he needs, concerned only for his own pleasure. “You made me wait, so now I’ll make you wait.” There’s a glint in Harry’s eyes, the one that says he would’ve made a brilliant Slytherin, and he ducks his head down to lick and suck at Draco’s throat. 

Draco moans when Harry bites down on his adam’s apple, sucking a bruise that won’t be hidden easily. Draco tries to pull his hands away, but Harry just tightens his grip on Draco’s tie, using the new hold as leverage to ride Draco’s thigh faster than before, chasing release. 

It’s not long, a minute or so of Harry rocking forward onto his dick and back onto the plug before he’s coming, hot and wet into the robe he’s wearing. Harry goes limp, slumping forward into Draco’s chest. Draco seizes the opportunity, tackling Harry onto his back and yanking open the robe. 

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Draco croons, running a finger along Harry’s collarbone. “All dressed up and pretty for me? You know I’m still going to fuck you, right?” 

Harry whines at that, squirming a little. “C’mon then, haven’t I waited enough?”

Draco chuckles. “Didn’t you just come? You can wait a second more.” And with that, Draco rips off Harry’s panties. Harry makes a noise of protest but Draco waves it off. “I’ll buy you more.” Ever so gently, Draco reaches down and pulls the plug from Harry’s ass, setting it aside. He presses two fingers in, curling them until he finds that spot that makes Harry’s back arch off the bed, hands scrabble for purchase in the sheets. 

Draco takes Harry by the wrists, pinning one down with each hand before slowly pressing in. They both moan as he bottoms out, the upward curve of Draco’s cock just perfect to hit Harry’s prostate every time. Draco starts slow, like Harry had, until he can’t take it anymore, fucking Harry hard and fast, punching little breathy moans from him with each thrust.

“Don’t you ever forget,” Draco says between breaths, keeping his pace. “That I’m in charge here. You belong to  _ me. _ ” He lets go of one of Harry’s wrists to push the robe aside more, leaning down to bite the ‘D.M.” tattooed just below Harry’s collarbone. Harry cries out as he comes a second time, his free hand tangling in Draco’s hair. 

Draco comes with a shout just moments later, between the tight squeeze of Harry’s ass and the hand in his hair. He collapses down so they’re chest to chest, and Harry nuzzles his cheek into Draco’s hair, stroking Draco’s cheek gently. 

“I’m yours,” Harry says softly. 

Neither moves, sweaty and sticky with come, until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
